¡¡¡Esto No Es Amor!
by Chica METO
Summary: Esta es una historia de Takanori Matsumoto y de como el se enamora de su mejor amiga, pero para confesarle su "Amor" el debe estar seguro de lo que siente para no perderla de nuevo . Bueno no olviden dar su opinion de que tal les parecio Se los agradeceria mucho en verdad
1. Chapter 1

Hola me llamo (TN) tengo (...) años y vivo en (...) soy una chica estudiosa no tengo amigas pero si tengo una mejor amiga llamada Samantha ella es algo imperativa pero aun así la quiero tengo una hermana llamada Alison no, nos llevamos muy bien ya que siempre quiere lo que es mío tenemos la misma edad pero no somos gemelas, nuestra relación de hermanas es de "hola y chao"...

Madre: (TN) levántate que tienes que ir al colegio!

Tu: si ya voy.

Madre: Alison tu también ¡levántate!

Alison: no quiero ir -arropándose hasta la cabeza-

Madre: Alison deberías aprende a (TN) ella si me hace caso.

-Tu hermana va al mismo colegio que tu y también al mismo curso-

Alison: claro es que como es la hija estudiosa ahí que seguir sus pasos, ¿verdad? -en tono molesto-

Madre: no me contestes ¡Alison!

Tu: Buenos días madre n.n

Madre: Buenos días (TN)

Alison: Buenos días que de buenos no tienen nada -te mira molesta-

-terminaste de desayunar te arreglaste y cogiste tus cosas ya estabas lista para ir a el colegio-

Madre: es su primer día de clases espero y les vaya muy bien mis niñas les deseo lo mejor

Tu: gracias madre -vas te despides de tu madre y sales a tu colegio-

-Alison iba a tras tuyo pero en un momento se te acerco-

Alison: cuando entremos a clases has como que no me conoces entendido -te dijo con una mirada muy fría-

****Narra Ruki****

Ruki: ~no quiero entrar a ese nuevo colegio, van a estar mis amigos y todo pero... No creo este la persona que quiero esté ahí~ -pensaba-

Papa de Ruki: Ruki! Ruki! ¿Me escuchas?

Ruki: eh? No estaba distraído

Papa de Ruki: te decía que espero y hagas mas amigos en este colegio y que tengas suerte hoy en tu día y por cierto ya es tiempo de que consigas novia e.e

Ruki: ni siquiera eh entrado a el colegio y ya quieres que tenga novia- decía con un puchero-

Papa de Ruki: bueno, tienes razón... Te doy una semana para que llegues a la casa con novia e.e

Ruki: no me refería a eso

Papa de Ruki: ok, ya llegamos este es tu nuevo colegio

Ruki: wow si que es grande *-*

Papa de Ruki: me alegra que te guste, ya que aquí te vas a graduar

Ruki: bueno ya me voy después se me hace tarde, hasta luego.

****Narras Tu****

-presentías que hoy no iba a hacer un gran día pero poco te importo, entraste a tu salón de clases y viste a tu mejor amiga Samantha, te había apartado un puesto a lado de ella-

Samantha: hola (TN)-chan ¿cómo has estado? -te dijo mientras acomodabas tus cosas-

Tu: bien y tu ¿cómo has estado? -preguntaste muy alegre-

Samantha: Algo ocupado ayudando a mi madre a hacer unas cosas -dijo en eso entro el profesor-

Profesor: buenos días chicos

Todos: buenos días profesor

Profesor: hoy llegan unos nuevo estudiantes a este salón por favor pasen -dijo el profesor mientras arreglaba su escritorio-

-pasaron los chicos eran todo lindos todas las chicas estaban emocionadas había un chico con una bandita, uno con boca de pato, uno con una hermosa sonrisa, otro con cara de pervertido y el ultimo tenía una cara muy seria parecía de pocos amigos pero no le tomaste importancia-

Profesor: preséntense chicos

X: hola yo soy Shiroyama Yuu

X: Hola yo soy Takashima Kouyou

X: hola yo soy Suzuki Akira

X: hola yo soy Yutaka Tanabe

-todos se presentaron muy alegre a excepcion de uno-

X: y yo soy Matsumoto Takanori -dijo muy frio-


	2. Chapter 2

Hola me llamo (TN) tengo (...) años y vivo en (...) soy una chica estudiosa no tengo amigas pero si tengo una mejor amiga llamada Samantha ella es algo imperativa pero aun así la quiero tengo una hermana llamada Alison no, nos llevamos muy bien ya que siempre quiere lo que es mío tenemos la misma edad pero no somos gemelas, nuestra relación de hermanas es de "hola y chao"...

Madre: (TN) levántate que tienes que ir al colegio!

Tu: si ya voy.

Madre: Alison tu también ¡levántate!

Alison: no quiero ir -arropándose hasta la cabeza-

Madre: Alison deberías aprende a (TN) ella si me hace caso.

-Tu hermana va al mismo colegio que tu y también al mismo curso-

Alison: claro es que como es la hija estudiosa ahí que seguir sus pasos, ¿verdad? -en tono molesto-

Madre: no me contestes ¡Alison!

Tu: Buenos días madre n.n

Madre: Buenos días (TN)

Alison: Buenos días que de buenos no tienen nada -te mira molesta-

-terminaste de desayunar te arreglaste y cogiste tus cosas ya estabas lista para ir a el colegio-

Madre: es su primer día de clases espero y les vaya muy bien mis niñas les deseo lo mejor

Tu: gracias madre -vas te despides de tu madre y sales a tu colegio-

-Alison iba a tras tuyo pero en un momento se te acerco-

Alison: cuando entremos a clases has como que no me conoces entendido -te dijo con una mirada muy fría-

****Narra Ruki****

Ruki: ~no quiero entrar a ese nuevo colegio, van a estar mis amigos y todo pero... No creo este la persona que quiero esté ahí~ -pensaba-

Papa de Ruki: Ruki! Ruki! ¿Me escuchas?

Ruki: eh? No estaba distraído

Papa de Ruki: te decía que espero y hagas mas amigos en este colegio y que tengas suerte hoy en tu día y por cierto ya es tiempo de que consigas novia e.e

Ruki: ni siquiera eh entrado a el colegio y ya quieres que tenga novia- decía con un puchero-

Papa de Ruki: bueno, tienes razón... Te doy una semana para que llegues a la casa con novia e.e

Ruki: no me refería a eso

Papa de Ruki: ok, ya llegamos este es tu nuevo colegio

Ruki: wow si que es grande *-*

Papa de Ruki: me alegra que te guste, ya que aquí te vas a graduar

Ruki: bueno ya me voy después se me hace tarde, hasta luego.

****Narras Tu****

-presentías que hoy no iba a hacer un gran día pero poco te importo, entraste a tu salón de clases y viste a tu mejor amiga Samantha, te había apartado un puesto a lado de ella-

Samantha: hola (TN)-chan ¿cómo has estado? -te dijo mientras acomodabas tus cosas-

Tu: bien y tu ¿cómo has estado? -preguntaste muy alegre-

Samantha: Algo ocupado ayudando a mi madre a hacer unas cosas -dijo en eso entro el profesor-

Profesor: buenos días chicos

Todos: buenos días profesor

Profesor: hoy llegan unos nuevo estudiantes a este salón por favor pasen -dijo el profesor mientras arreglaba su escritorio-

-pasaron los chicos eran todo lindos todas las chicas estaban emocionadas había un chico con una bandita, uno con boca de pato, uno con una hermosa sonrisa, otro con cara de pervertido y el ultimo tenía una cara muy seria parecía de pocos amigos pero no le tomaste importancia-

Profesor: preséntense chicos

X: hola yo soy Shiroyama Yuu

X: Hola yo soy Takashima Kouyou

X: hola yo soy Suzuki Akira

X: hola yo soy Yutaka Tanabe

-todos se presentaron muy alegre a excepcion de uno-

X: y yo soy Matsumoto Takanori -dijo muy frio-


End file.
